The triplet Potters
by chesser1009
Summary: Harry, Piper and Jamie think they are ordinary people. That is, until Hagird comes and finds them. Before they know it, they are whisked off to a magical school named Hogwarts. Which house would they be in? Will the rest of their house like them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! First fanfic...first day of march break and I'm bored out of my mind so I decided to just write...enjoy! CHAPTER 1: THE DURSLEYS Piper stared up at the spider-covered ceiling, wishing (not for the first time) that life could be better for her and her 2 siblings. She rolled over, which was a mistake, and landed on the cold cement floor of the basement. "Piper?" said a concerned voice, "you okay?" "Yep. I didn't know you were awake, Jamie" "I didn't know you were awake. Is Harry awake?" "I'm awake now" came a muffled reply, "you guys talk really loudly." Jamie snorted as Piper rolled her eyes. "Of course Harry. Let's get out of bed before Aunt Petunia comes." Both boys grunted in reply. Piper reached under her bed, well shelf, and pulled out a bin of old clothes. She picked some grey leggings and a brown t-shirt that was 3 sizes too big. Jamie groaned, "It's Dudley's birthday today." "How could you forget? All of the Dursleys are bragging about it," replied Harry, "Go get Dudderkins a gift. And make sure he will like it!" He said the last part in a mocking tone that made his siblings laugh. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 36? BUT LAST YEAR - LAST YEAR I GOT 37!" came Dudley's rather pig-like voice from upstairs. "We better hurry, looks like he'll be wanting breakfast soon," said Jamie. Later when they are upstairs: "Harry, you set the table, Jamie, you get the dishes, I'll cook," said Piper, pulling back her red hair into a ponytail. Harry put the silverware on the table, while Jamie gave Piper a pan and set the plates down gently. Piper worked as fast as possible. Today for breakfast they were having bacon (A/N: I LOVE BACON!), eggs and toast. Just a normal breakfast. But Piper couldn't burn it or she would have to make it again and she really wanted to go outside today. To escape the noise of Dudley breaking every one of his toys, one by one..after all, how long could they last with a boy wider than he was tall and extremely violent? A/N: so guys R&R (constructive criticism is welcome!), don't forget to follow and I will probably have another chapter up as soon as I know how to post chapters...and I'm bored again...and when my sister is off the computer... 


	2. Chapter 2 - It's magic!

Disclaimer: however much I wish I owned Harry Potter, I sadly do not.

CHAPTER 2: IT'S MAGIC!

A/N: Hey guys! bored again..Anyway, Sorry about the one-paragraph thing last chapter that was my first time posting on this site soo yeah...And thank you sooo much if you followed or favourited that means a lot to me!

By the way, this is in Jamie P.O.V:

Jamie hung upside down on his bed/shelf in the corner (he got the dustiest corner, as he wasn't allergic to dust). At that moment, Jaime was wondering if it were wise to sneak into dudleys playroom next door and take a book or two to keep him distracted. Of course he would get in trouble for it, but it wasn't like Dudley used them anyway.

Eventually, he decided to risk getting in trouble. He was THAT bored. So he snuck in and picked a book or five. All was going great until he turned and saw Dudley, with his friend/minion, Pier. Jamie immediately wished he hadn't come in here.

Dudley didn't notice him yet, as he was talking to Pier, so Jamie quietly hid behind the bookshelf, hoping that Dudley wouldn't have a sudden change at heart and read an actual book for once. Thankfully, Dudley just grabbed a nerf gun for himself and Pier and said, "Let's go shoot some Potters!"

They left after that, which meant they weed going to find one of his siblings and nerf shoot them. Jamie sprinted into the other room, hid the books on his bed, behind the curtain Piper had made for each of them out of really old clothes.

Then he listened. Faintly, he could hear Dudley bouncing around. That must mean that he was on the top level of the house. Jaime ran over to the tiny window at the very top of the wall. It was only there because Uncle Vernon wanted a tiny chance of survival for Harry, Piper and himself if there was a fire. then he put a rose bush right beside it.

He dragged the tiny desk he and his siblings shared over to the wall and undid the glass, really carefully, and set it on the ground. Then he climbed back onto the wobbly desk and hoisted himself up avoiding the thorns on the rose bush.

Jamie ran over to the gate in the back yard. He undid the latch and sprinted out to the front and spotted his siblings. Since Dudley was coming down the stairs with extreme difficulty, they weren't being annoyed with the soft bullets yet (A/N: because nerf guns don't hurt, they just annoy you.).

Even though Dudley was still coming down the stairs, having spotted the Potters, Pier was hidden behind a bush, close enough to shoot Piper. Pier raised his gun and Piper, who had excellent hearing (and Pier was being really loud) turned around. Pier shot, but as soon as it was within 5 feet of her, it turned itself around, and shot itself as a really surprised Pier.

Both Jamie and Harry were surprised as well. "How did you do that?" asked Harry.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Piper, "It must have been the wind."

A/N: Please R&R, favourite and follow. Oh, and for fun, guess what house I'm in (if you can)! (this is going to be interesting)..:) I'll write again when I'm bored...again.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bored, bored, bored

A/N: Ok, so the reason I haven't updated in a while is because the internet wasn't working for a while. I practically died...no netflix, youtube, email, fanfiction, etc...it was soo hard...so I sat on my bed and pretended I was Piper for like 12 hours straight. That actually taught me a lot about her character :) .

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned harry potter, but sadly, I do not.

CHAPTER 3: BORED BORED BORED: (Piper P.O.V.)

However much Piper said she didn't know how she did it, no one would believe her. Not even Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, when Peir was nice enough to inform them of this incident.

So now, because they didn't have an answer as to how she did it (well they did, they just didn't believe it), Piper, Harry and Jamie were stuck in their room. Piper really needed to waste time, so she decided to describe as many things as possible on a few sheets of paper.

It went like this:

My room:

(It's not only my room, I share it with both of my brothers.) Harry, Jamie and my room is the smallest room in the basement. It's about as big as a small hotel room. I have the corner across from the door, my brothers have the other corners. Our beds aren't beds, but shelves that are made of wood (that gives us loads of splinters) and built into the walls. they are about 10 inches above the ground. Underneath, we store all of our stuff (clothes, shoes, etc). I also store my sewing things under my bed because knowing how to sew comes in handy sometimes. There are small curtains in front of our beds, that are made out of rally old clothes that belonged to Dudley when he was 3, and fit us until we were 8. I sewed a whole bunch of the fabric together (single layered) and made 3 curtains that are our only privacy. In the middle of the room is a small desk, that belonged to Dudley before he got too...big...for it and broke a leg (on the desk, unfortunately). Harry, Jamie and I had fixed it (after it was replaced) and got to keep it.||

Me:

I have curly pale red hair, pale skin, and hand me down clothes. The weirdest thing about me is my eyes. One of them is bright green, like Harry's and the other one is dark brown, like Jamie's.

"Hey Piper, can I have a sheet of paper? I want to solve a riddle," asked Jamie, who had finished both of the books that he had taken.

"Sure," said Piper, folding a paper into an airplane and throwing it over. Jamie caught it and took out a worn down pencil and started thinking.

Piper continued describing random things.

I try to be nice to people, and I think I am pretty nice, but I'm not quite sure, and I am also really patient when it comes to people annoying me. I am the youngest triplet (only by 19 minutes!) and my brothers are super protective of me.

Harry:

Harry has untamable black hair. I'm not even kidding. Even when it's wet, it sticks up. He has bright green eyes and the oddest thing about him is his lightning scar on his forehead. It's been there ever since we were babies and it never faded. He is the oldest triplet by about 23 minutes. He is nice to me and Jamie, but when he is in the same room as the Dursleys, he gets sort of impatient.

Jamie:

Jamie looks exactly like Harry, except for the scar. He has hazel eyes and the oddest thing about him is when he talks in his sleep. He doesn't exactly talk, he whispers, but it is always (A/N: ALWAYS :) in riddles. He is the middle triplet and probably the smartest as well. He does well with his nose in a book but on skates or in cleats he doesn't do half as well. He is also nice and a whole lot more patient than Harry.

A/N: I really need to start hurrying this up a bit...it's too slow. Anyway, R&R and I forgot to say enjoy at the top didn't I?

Spindle89 : I PMed you the answer to your guess...and I tried to update asap, but in I was in the middle of writing this chapter when the internet went *poof, I don't want you to finish this*.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Letter

A/N: Hey guys! SO sorry about the wait, just had some writers block. WAIT! before I forget a Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Harry Potter? (I don't by the way) Enjoy! CHAPTER I LOST COUNT: THE LETTER Rain was splashing on the sidewalks, creating giant puddles. The triplets hated the rain. Well, not the rain but the puddles. The backyard was sort of a hill, and their tiny escape-window in their room was at the bottom. The puddles blocked it, so that they couldn't get out. The Dursleys loved that. Apart from being trapped in the basement with hardly anything to eat, the triplets were fine. Great even. "Ugh. What game haven't we played yet?" groaned Piper. "The really girly ones," replied Harry, "but you wouldn't catch me dead playing one of those." "Jamie, truth or dare?" asked Piper. "Truth," he replied. He was never very good at dares. "What time is it?" said Piper. "Midnight." "Thanks." Jamie and Harry looked at her oddly. "What? I have the ability to pick locks and steal food." "Bring us some?" asked Harry. Piper could tell he was hungry. Piper considered answering "no" in a joking manner, but instead said, "sure. What do you want to eat?" "Edible things. Maybe food." (A/N: my family does this...including me :) Piper and Jamie snorted. LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK After she had successfully picked the lock on their door, Piper snuck up to the kitchen (their room was in the basement). Moving as quietly as possible, she grabbed a few fruits, some cereal, edible things for Harry, etc. She placed them all in a tupperware container and carried them downstairs. "Shoot I forgot something," she whispered. She went back up the stairs and back into the kitchen. Even though she had the best hearing of the triplets, she somehow missed the swish of the mail slot. But she did notice the hoot of an owl as it flew out of sight. A/N: For some reason, the end of that chapter reminded me of santa. "As he flew out of sight "merry christmas to all and to all a goodnight!"" Even though it's not Christmas...It's Easter! gosh (insert my name here) you have to stop thinking of Rise of the Guardians. WHO AM I KIDDING I LOVE THEM. Anyway, please R&R fav and follow. I am a kid sometimes, but I love being a kid. It's awesome. As I said above, really sorry for the wait. You know procrastinating, writers block, school, swimming. A lot of stuff to balance. Also, how do you do the lines? 


	5. Chapter 5 - letters and the zoo

**A/N: I plan to get as much writing done as possible in a weekend. I have procrastinated all of Saturday. Sorry for the no-paragraph thing on chapter 4. And how short it was. Also, I am supposed to be doing homework, but I just went "screw you, all I can think of is fan fiction" so I just wrote on here. **

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do one of these each chapter? Because I have said that I don't own HP before.

CHAPTER 5: THE ZOO

And I've decided to do it all in Harry's P.O.V. And base Piper's mornings off of mine.

I groaned. I will translate morning-ese to English for your convenience.

_"Whydoes morning always come so early?"_

_"It always comes too early,_" replied the still-half-asleep Jamie.

Let me just say that morning comes too early for the Potter triplets, as we don't go to bed as early as we're supposed to. Also, we don't really like waking up.

_"D'you wanna wake piper up?"_

_"Honestly, no,"_ replied Jamie.

So, I practically sleep-walked over to the other corner where the still snoring Piper was, and attempted to wake her up. See, the reason that neither of up ever like waking Piper up is because she is a REALLY heavy sleeper.

So, you have to wake up more to wake her up. And it takes almost half an hour.

So, when I rocked her, nothing happened. When I pulled her hair, she simply swatted at me. When I pulled her blankets away, she didn't even move. I pushed her out of bed, and she only rolled under her bed, making the situation worse.

(A/N: FYI: THIS IS ME IN THE MORNING. Okay, continue reading)

Finally, I got her back onto her bed, and she opened her eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" she said in English (not morning-ese).

_"Not the sleep-talking again!"_ I groaned, "_last time this happened, she was asleep half the day and we didn't even notice."_

Jamie has this theory. He thinks that whenever a Potter triplet wakes up and doesn't speak morning-ese for at least a bit, then they are still asleep. This is pretty much true.

Giving up, I say, "Your turn." to Jamie, who simply drags Piper to the bathroom, grabs a bucket, fills it with cold water and dumps it over her head.

I was at the point where I thought she wouldn't even wake up for that, but fortunately, it managed to wake her up.

"AHHHH!" screamed Piper, her mouth half full of water, "What d'you do that for?"

It seems as though Jamie's theory is half correct. Piper is speaking English. Then again, she did just have an entire bucket of freezing water dumped on her head.

"We had to wake you up. Dudley's Birthday Party is today," replied Jamie, who was already on his way back to their room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE THEM!? THAT THEY'LL HAVE TO COME WITH US?" Uncle Vernon roared, shaking the whole house.

"BUT DAD, I DON'T WANT THEM TO COME!" came Dudley's whiny voice, "THEY'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!"

I wondered how Aunt Petunia was upstairs with them without going deaf.

"I think we should get changed now," whispered the still-dripping-wet Piper.

* * *

PIPER'S P.O.V

When we went upstairs, the triplets found an extremley grumpy Dudley, Uncle Vernon with his face stuck in the news paper, and Aunt Petunia cleaning the fingerprints off the fridge (she had to do this every day, with Dudley eating as much as he did.).

The doorbell rang, and Dudley's fat face light up with joy. This is either because he just spotted some suger-coated dougnuts, or Piers was here.

Unfortunately, just as I decided that a dougnut would be lovely, Piers walked into the living room. He held up three letters. They were white, with green ink used for writing the adress.

"You got some mail," he said, sweetly. _"Of course,"_ Thought Piper, _"He acts all nice and sweet whenever parents are around."_

Dudley shuffled his way over to Piers and took the letters.

"Miiisss P pooter," he read, slowly, as if it took great effort. "The smalllllllesttt roooomm iiin the bacenemt? fore" Here he stopped. "Privete Dreve. Litly wipping...i mean winging. surfey."

Harry, Jamie and I stared at him. I mean, he IS in grade 6, he should know how to read! Also, who would be writing to them?

He read the other two, looking slightly dissapointed, realized that they were all for the Potters.

"Who would ever want to talk to you?" he said, just loud enough so that only the Potters and Piers could hear.

* * *

After a very uncomfortable car ride, with Piper between Dudley and Piers, Harry and Jamie forced to sit in front of them.

Harry was continuously kicked by Dudley, Jamie was kicked by Piers, but Piper had it worst off.

She was in the very back of the minivan, between Dudley and Piers, so not only did she get the least comfortable seat, she had to listen to Piers attempt to flirt with her the whole way there. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were in the front, so they couldn't hear or were pretending not to hear.

But the promise of going to the Zoo kept her from punching both of them, however barely. After what seemed like hours, but was actually 20 minutes, the Potters got out of the van.

Immediatley after they were each forced to promise that they wouldn't do anything weird, Dudley whined, "Why can't they just go off on their own? I mean, they are 11 right? I don't want them to ruin anything."

To Piper, it meant, "Why don't you just leave them here? I want the full attention of Piers!"

* * *

They had a hard time falling asleep that night, partictuarily because they were laughing so hard. I mean, first Uncle Vernon sends them off, then they see each other at the reptile house, and then Dudley and Piers fall straight INTO THE BOA CONSTRUCTOR CAGE!

To the triplets, this was really funny news. But here had been glass there. Where did the glass go? It was there one second and gone the next.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs Petunia and Vernon were having a converstion about the letters.

"Do you really think this is them?"

"Vernon, I'd recognise that symbol anywhere. And they were all signed..."

The rest of the sentence was drowned out by the sound of thunder as lightning flashed across the sky, aluminating about 50 or so more owls on their front porch.

**A/N: Okay guys, that was the next chapter! Also, one of my best friends (who is an awesome writer!) also has a Fan Fiction account. She's poppyseed pomphrey. She's writing another fan fiction that is a Harry Potter / Avengers crossover. Unfortunatley,, I can't read it because I only know superheros by their hero names. Except for maybe Peter Parker and Clark Kent (is that how you spell it?).**

SEE YA PPLS...OR ANIMALS...OR ALIENS.

-Chesser1009


End file.
